


Brutale e morbido

by AkaneMikael



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP, criszema
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:44:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8535430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Siamo sul finale della stagione 2015/16, prima della finale di UCL, James si è attaccato molto a Karim, il quale non ama legarsi molto, specie fisicamente. Cristiano, invece, ha i soliti alti e bassi col suo Riky, dall'america. E così una sera, bisognosi di distrarsi, si ritrovano in camera insieme...





	

**Author's Note:**

> questa fic la scrissi quest’estate in uno strano momento in cui ho guardato la dinamica particolare fra Karim e Cris, la quale chi mi ha già letto sa che mi intriga parecchio, e poi ho guardato quanto James era appiccicato a Karim specie nella fine della stagione di calcio, ed ho notato alcune espressioni un po’ tese di Karim in certi momenti. Poi sapete la mia teoria su Cris e Riky Kakà, che i due stanno sempre insieme, ma a distanza, e quindi fra alti e bassi… e così mi è uscita di getto sta fic… una sorta di fic follia, esiste? Beh, spero che possa piacervi! Buona lettura. Baci Akane

  
BRUTALE E MORBIDO  
[](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/karim/criskarim/30.jpg) [](http://www.galeonedeifolli.it/karim/criskarim/17.jpg)  
  


  
È uno di quei periodi.  
Il periodo in cui Karim non ha nessuno perché sostiene che non ha bisogno di nessun fidanzato o fidanzata e lascia tutti.  
Il periodo in cui è maledettamente e fastidiosamente irascibile, ha i nervi a fior di pelle e se uno gli tocca un pelo, quello salta su divorando la preda.  
Il periodo in cui è un leone caldo, erotico.   
Ormai lo conosco da un po’, lui ogni tanto fa così. Ha relazioni con uomini e con donne, poi molla sempre tutti quando le cose si fanno serie. Penso che ami qualcuno sul serio, ma forse è uno che non lo ricambia. Lo dico perché anche io quando dovevo conquistare Riky ero così.   
Il problema si pone quando scoppia l’ennesima litigata fra me e Riky, appunto.   
Fra noi le cose sono complicate. Molto.   
Perché siamo molto distanti e ci vediamo poco, ci sentiamo tanto, usiamo molto la tecnologia, lui viene qua tutte le volte che può perché non ha un campionato impegnativo, però di fatto siamo molto lontani ed io ho il mio amico, che si chiama Ricky anche lui, che è molto… ehm… asfissiante. E c’è pure James che è asfissiante anche lui.   
Quando c’era Fabio era più tranquillo perché mi teneva d’occhio per lui, da quando Fabio è andato in un’altra squadra è isterico, non lo tengo e ciclicamente ci lasciamo, ci prendiamo una pausa e poi quando ci manchiamo troppo ci ritroviamo. Penso andremo avanti così per sempre.  
Ma quando mi lascio con lui io mi sfogo scopando con qualcuno, l’ho sempre fatto. È il mio modo di rilassare i nervi e non impazzire, poi capisco che voglio Riky ed elaboro il lutto, ma prima devo fare questa cosa.   
Così siamo io e Karim in questo stato d’animo particolare.  
Definirlo particolare è utopistico in effetti, perché lui è feroce, io sono isterico.   
Ed entrambi scappiamo da qualcuno.   
Lui da James che ultimamente è molto sanguisuga con lui, visto che con me non è mai andata come sperava si è buttato su Karim, col quale ha trovato campo libero, però deve essere diventato appiccicoso e lui non li sopporta quando fanno così.   
Io scappavo da un aggravamento della situazione con Riky.   
Celo e Pepe sono per conto loro e nella squadra l’unico con cui posso stare per calmare le acque è Karim, perché Riky pensa che non ci siano rischi fra noi.  
Che poi oh, se ci lasciamo potrò scopare con chi voglio no? Ma non è un vero lasciarci. È come se lo pugnalassi andando per sfizio con uno di quelli di cui è geloso. Lo ferirei troppo e poi non tornerebbe con me, so che torniamo sempre insieme.   
Allora capita che in questi casi ci cerchiamo e ci ritroviamo insieme.  
Visto che domani c’è una partita, abbiamo fatto la trasferta e siamo in un hotel, in questi casi ci dividiamo in coppie. Di norma lui sta con Raphael se non vuole rogne, ma Rapha è infortunato e non c’è. Altrimenti sta con James.   
Mi ha praticamente imposto di stare in camera con lui, così ho semplicemente detto ok.   
\- Scappi da qualcuno? - Chiedo divertito, cercando di distrarmi coi suoi cazzi. Karim inizia a spogliarsi una volta in camera, come faccio anche io visto che ormai abbiamo cenato e siamo in dirittura di notte.   
\- James è diventato appiccicoso da morire! Sfida Zizou di continuo! Non so cosa pensa, forse si crede il mio compagno! - Lo guardo senza capire.   
\- Sfida Zizou? State insieme? - Karim sospira e scrolla le spalle.  
 - Magari. No. non succederà mai. Ma… - sospende la frase e poi si sfila anche i pantaloni rimanendo in mini boxer aderenti, sono di quel tipo sgambato che evidenzia benissimo il suo culo da urlo ed il suo cazzo molto ben dotato anche a riposo.   
Non posso fare a meno di guardarlo, ho sempre ammirato le sue parti intime. Ed il suo corpo per intero, è molto dotato sotto ogni aspetto. Gran bel fisico. Forte, allenato, snello. Perfetto.   
\- Da quando me la faccio con James lui pensa che stiamo davvero insieme e penso abbia capito che ho una predilezione per Zizou e lui ce l’ha per me. Gli ho detto che siamo come due fratelli ma poi fa come se… non so, marcasse il territorio! Io non lo sopporto! - Faccio un sorrisino divertito mentre rimango in slip a mia volta, la firma della mia marca di abbigliamento CR7, sull’elastico. Sono aderenti anche i miei. E bianchi.   
Il suo sguardo indugia sul mio inguine e accentuo il sorrisino che diventa malizioso.   
\- E quindi chiarisci piantandolo in asso per un po’! - Poi lo vedo che invece di mettersi un pigiama o a letto, si appoggia alla parete come in attesa di qualcosa.   
È proprio uno di quei periodi.   
Quelli in cui deve trovare un modo di sfogarsi altrimenti fa una strage. Di solito scopa con qualcuno. Trova sempre qualcuno con cui scopare per staccarsi dal precedente con cui se la faceva.   
Karim è così, sesso dipendente. Per quello è ancora single.   
\- Tu invece? Sei isterico anche tu! - Mi conosce bene anche lui, siamo insieme da sette anni ormai. Sospiro pensandoci e scrollo le spalle cupo, mentre gli cammino davanti senza l’intenzione di rivestirmi e andare a letto.   
\- Sono in uno di quei periodi in cui mi stacco da Riky prima che lo uccida. quando mi calmerò tornerò da lui e mi scuserò, perché va sempre così. - Karim ride, ha un bel sorriso e sono felice d’averlo distratto.   
\- E come ti calmi? - quando lo dice mi guarda il pacco ed in un attimo ho una scarica elettrica potentissima che mi attraverso tutta la schiena. E ovviamente arriva alle parti basse che reagiscono subito.   
\- Come ti sfoghi tu! - Rispondo capendo perché si è creata naturalmente questa situazione particolare.   
Si morde il labbro, mi guarda malizioso come lo guardo io. Ed alla fine un passo e gli sono davanti, sciolto come non mai gli metto una mano sulla guancia, una sul fianco e cerco la sua bocca. Bocca che mi consegna subito alzando la testa verso di me, apre e intreccia immediatamente, come se fosse quasi ovvio. Era lì, nell’aria.   
Infila la mano sotto le mie braccia, scivola sulla schiena e mi attira prepotentemente a sé, così io mi appoggio a lui con tutto il corpo ed in particolare col bacino, a cercare il suo cazzo. Le stoffe degli slip ci dividono, ma non ci impediscono di sentire precisamente i nostri cazzi uno contro l’altro. Mi muovo su di lui carezzando il suo col mio, mentre le bocche si aprono, le labbra si fondono e le lingue si vengono incontro scambiandoci questi sapori nostri.   
Le sue mani dalla mia vita stretta al mio culo in un attimo, stringe, mi attira a sé e ancor più deciso cerca di spingere gli slip in basso, afferra le mie natiche e le fa sue, come diavolo vorrei fare la stessa cosa col suo. Così alto e sodo. Ma sta lì appoggiato al muro e così non mi lascia scelta. Le mani scendono entrambe sul suo torace, poi tornano ai fianchi e mi infilo dietro fra lui e il muro e finalmente lo afferro e lo attiro a me. Lo stringo, lo prendo fra le dita e lo faccio mio. Non ho mai potuto toccarlo perché fra noi c’è un rapporto particolare dove non si osa andare oltre un certo limite. Ci si abbraccia in campo, ci si salta addosso, ma è diverso.   
Ora si lascia fare mite e quando sente quanto mi piace il suo culo da urlo, comincia a spingermi in avanti verso il letto. Strofina veemente il bacino contro il mio facendomi sentire ancora meglio quanto siamo eccitati, quanto i nostri cazzi che si premono freneticamente hanno voglia di essere succhiati e presi. Scivoliamo fuori dalle nostre bocche, scende sul collo, me lo lecca, io poi giro il capo e succhio il suo mento cambiando lato del collo, lo porto dall’altra parte dove sono più sensibile. Comunque non arrivo al letto che dopo pochissimo lui afferra bene i miei slip e completa il lavoro che cercava di fare prima. Va giù e mi strattona deciso quel po’ che indossavo.   
Libera il mio cazzo, si mette sulle ginocchia e realizzo solo che i miei slip sono a terra da qualche parte, mentre le mie grazie sono davanti alla sua faccia.  
Karim non perde tempo e me lo prende subito in bocca, divorandomi in un attimo.  
Ogni tanto fantasticavo su come doveva essere scopare con lui. Era proprio così che lo immaginavo.  
Sbrigativo, focoso, volgare e senza perdite di tempo.  
Romanticismo zero.  
Ecco perché James ha perso la testa, è tutto l’opposto di lui e gli opposti si attraggono.   
A quelli come lui piace essere presi e sbattuti contro un muro e scopati duramente.   
A me piace un po’ tutto, mi adatto alle situazioni, ma ogni tanto un bel cazzo in culo è fantastico.   
La sua bocca mi divora il mio, perdo presto il contatto con tutto e le mani accompagnano la sua testa contro il mio inguine mentre me lo succhia con decisione, facendomelo crescere.   
Dio, come voglio il suo, ora.  
L’ho visto mille volte sotto la doccia, l’ho sempre avuto sotto gli occhi e non ho mai potuto toccarlo. Anche in biancheria, quando si cambia. Lo trattiene a stento in quei boxer variopinti.   
Così scivolo giù seduto sul letto dietro di me, lo alzo e gli tolgo febbrile i suoi boxer. Finalmente lo posso toccare.   
Karim si ferma in piedi davanti a me, si infila fra le mie gambe aperte, stringe i glutei e spinge il bacino verso la mia lingua che l’aspetta, apro la bocca e lui se lo prende in mano e mi carezza il viso volgare. È così che lo immaginavo, è così che lo voglio.   
Le mani tornano sul suo sedere, lo stringono e lo attiro a me, lui non si lascia pregare. Mi infila il cazzo nella bocca e me lo lascia succhiare e leccare.   
È già grande così, ho sempre visto quanto piacevole fosse a riposo. Ma mentre gli riservo il servizio, cresce ancora di più, diventa duro e pulsa. Sento le vene sotto la lingua e corro a masturbarmi da solo mentre lo faccio.   
Sto impazzendo dalla voglia.   
Karim così capisce che sono già al capolinea e forse lo è anche lui, perché non è uno da troppi preliminari, non è uno che perde troppo tempo. Mi stacca poco gentilmente e mi dice roco, in francese, di girarmi. Così salgo sul letto rimanendo sul bordo, mi metto a carponi e mi chino sporgendomi verso di lui.   
Si lecca la mano e si succhia il dito, mi carezza le natiche e infila dentro il dito. Poco dopo ci fa cadere della saliva e continua finché le dita vanno dentro agevoli.   
\- Non ti serve molta preparazione, eh? - Dice malizioso indicando che scopo abbastanza da essere già abituato.   
\- E tu ne fai molta più di quel che immaginassi! - Rispondo a tono girandomi col capo verso di lui. Impreca.   
\- Quel piccoletto mi sembra inadatto a certe pratiche… - E l’eccitazione parte violenta immaginando cosa arriverebbe a fare se lo lasciassi fare.   
\- Ah con me non devi farti di questi problemi… - Mormoro roco, esasperato, con la voglia a mille.   
\- Mmm… - Con questo finalmente mi prende per un lato e si infila dentro. Una spinta decisa ed è quasi tutto entrato. Mi prende anche con l’altra mano, afferra bene i fianchi, esce e rientra con una spinta ancora più forte.   
Torna a farci cadere della saliva, al terzo uscire e rientrare è lì. È tutto lì. Ed io gemo a lungo, forte, tendendo i muscoli del corpo in avanti, prendo il lenzuolo e chiudo gli occhi.  
\- Oh Dio sì! - Come una liberazione. Esattamente la sensazione che cercavo.  
È ben più grande di quello a cui sono abituato ed è meravigliosamente brutale. Entra ed esce e spinge forte, sempre più forte, aumenta il ritmo in un attimo senza riguardo, come se fossi solo un semplice buco ed io me lo godo come fosse solo un cazzo qualunque. Un gran bel cazzo.   
Porca puttana.   
Presto i gemiti si uniscono e il controllo si perde completamente, non ci mettiamo molto a raggiungere l’apice. Prima io, poi lui veniamo uno dopo l’altro con liberazione, tendendoci e tremando completamente.   
Karim poi ansimante si accascia su di me, dietro, un braccio intorno alla vita a sostenermi, l’atra mano sul letto e tenersi su. Giro la testa verso il suo viso, i respiri si mescolano, come i corpi sudati che fremono insieme. Tiro fuori la lingua e lui l’accoglie succhiandola. Poi uniamo le bocche e ci baciamo di nuovo, con più calma, a concludere questo momento di sfogo che prima o poi sapevo sarebbe successa, se non altro per sfizio.   
Poi prima di staccarsi, mi dice una cosa. Come se si parlasse di quello, come se fosse normale.   
\- Cri? - Non mi ha mai chiamato così, sempre Cris. Sorpreso cerco il suo sguardo, ha un’aria completamente diversa da prima. Ora è di nuovo normale. Mi guarda con uno sguardo quasi dolce.   
\- Sì? - chiedo curioso.   
\- Vinciamo la Undecima quest’anno? - come se fosse normale parlare di questo. Ridacchio sorpreso dell’uscita che non centra un cazzo, ma non commento ed anzi rispondo.   
\- A costo di trascinarla ai rigori e di segnare io l’ultimo decisivo! - Karim così sorride, tutto il suo corpo si rilassa e mi bacia il collo uscendo da me ed alzandosi portandomi con sé più in su sul letto, dove gattoniamo e ci stendiamo sulle lenzuola. A pancia in giù, io sotto di lui che mi tiene con un braccio intorno la schiena, la bocca sulla spalla.  
\- Io sotto pressione rendo male, e Zizou lo sa. Però a te piace la pressione. Tu rendi meglio sotto pressione. - I suoi ragionamenti che non c’entrano proprio un cazzo con quello di cui si parlava prima.   
\- Per questo siamo una coppia d’attacco perfetta. Quando non riesco io, riesci tu e viceversa. - Commento sollevando il torace per permettergli di infilare la mano a cercare il mio capezzolo, ci gioca.   
\- Voglio vincere almeno questo. Non posso fare l’europeo, lo volevo vincere io da protagonista. Il mio europeo in casa. Ma questa la voglio. Non importa chi giocherà e come. Ma se la vinco… se vinciamo la Champions… almeno avrò un motivo per ricordare con gioia questo anno di merda. - Si riferisce ai casini che l’hanno messo in mezzo con Valbuena, cose per cui è stato ingiustamente colpevolizzato e poi è diventato un capro espiatorio di quelle merde della federazione francese di calcio. Povero, mi è dispiaciuto un sacco. L’ho visto piangere con Zizou, mi è dato il cuore.   
È la prima volta che ne parla con me. Delicatamente annuisco.   
\- Ricorderai questo anno per la tua seconda Champions in carriera. - Sorride contro la mia pelle, mi solletica e mi fa rabbrividire. Poi mi bacia dolcemente, cancellando immediatamente il Karim brusco e vorace.   
Capisco perché James ha perso la testa per lui. Il classico bastone e carota. Karim è la perfetta sinfonia fra brutale e morbidezza. Ti fa girare la testa se solo la infili lì nella sua serratura.   
Dopo di questo non parliamo più, ci addormentiamo e basta.   
Al mattino ci svegliamo, gli do una carezza e sfilo via silenzioso. Lui sorride, allunga il braccio nel dormiveglia e fa in tempo ad afferrarmi la chiappa e pizzicarla. Ridacchio e senza dire nulla mi alzo.   
È tacito e va da sé che quando ne avremo ancora bisogno, ci saremo. Una volta tolto il tappo… beh, perché no?   
Sembra uno sfogo che funziona proprio!


End file.
